Carry On Dancing
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: The music was a spell. It was her spell, her dance, her way of carrying on. And now she has become his spell. Oneshot songfic to Carry On Dancing by Savage Garden. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Carry On Dancing by Savage Garden.

Author's Note: The power of one-shots have compelled me to write one again! This time, a songfic, inspired by listen to (for about an hour or more) of Carry On Dancing by Savage Garden. So enjoy!

Carry On Dancing

At night, she came to the training grounds, boombox in hand. She came here every night she could, only missing it whenever she was working overnight at the hospital, on a mission, or just too tired to even try to move. No one knew, and it was for the best. If they did, then questions would be asked and pity would more than likely come afterward.

She placed it on the ground and turned it on, watching the CD spin inside until it stopped. With a few pushes of the buttons, she clicked play and stood up. As the beats began to come through, Sakura closed her eyes and lost herself in it, twirling around so her net-covered green skirt billowed out around her.

_The moonlight...  
Shines down interstellar beams_

She raised her arms to the sky, the moon now shining through the clouds that covered it, her feet moving seemingly on their own through the grass. She paid no attention to the things around her; there was only the music, the night, and her.

_And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you've ever seen_

He watched her from the distant shadows of the trees, becoming mesmerized by the steps she took. Her pink hair seemed to shine in the white moonlight, her hair held in a long blue ribbon that twirled around her as she spun around.

_The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late_

The draping sleeves of her mulberry color shirt moved like her ribbon and her skirt, and somehow the boots she wore have found itself unoccupied on the ground, leaving her to dance on the grass in her bare feet. She hummed to the dragging voice in the melody, parting her lips.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

He was surprised by the harmonic voice that came from those lips.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

Once again, she enveloped herself into silence, only letting the music take her away. She brought her hands to her chest, right above her heart. She felt the rush in it from her dance, but only smiled as she brought her hands up again, to the sky where the moon had disappeared again under the clouds.

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight_

As quiet as could be, he began to move out from his shadows. She never noticed, her eyes still closed as she dipped down so her hand could touch the grass and twirled herself back up.

_The hope is gone  
To move under the moon_

The moon came back out, the beams hitting her face and she smiled, moving around the boombox that played her entrancing music. Again, she parted her lips to sing aloud the chorus that brought out the emotion in her voice.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

He fought back the urge to sing as well, the melody of the song starting to entrance him as well. As he entered into the light, his raven colored hair came more into the color thanks to the moon, his onyx eyes still on the girl before him.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing _

Together they moved. She danced, he walked.

_Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger _

The moon disappeared again, and she dipped again. He slowed his steps, his eyes still taking in the sight of the beautiful angel in front of him.

_There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night_

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_

The music was a spell. It was her spell, her dance, her way of carrying on.

And now she has become his spell.

He came up behind her, grabbing her hand and twirled her around. She didn't open her eyes, but smiled, believing that the touch was only in her imagination as always. It wasn't real to her, but she was wrong, so very wrong.

_The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late_

She began to sing the chorus again as it came again.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

He smirked as he sang along with her, his voice mingling with hers in almost a perfect tone.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

She stopped; she never heard another voice singing with hers, not even in her imagination. Her hand moved from his, finding itself above her heavily beating heart.

_Moving on... Moving all night_

Finally, she opened her eyes, and gasped as the familiar figure came into her sight. The moon appeared, the clouds now gone, it only highlighting the spikes of his raven hair and the shine in his eyes. She stepped back slightly, her voice catching in her throat.

"S-sasuke-kun..."

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

"Why did you stop?"

"You...you..."

He only took her hand again and spun her around, her body eventually meeting his. She fought back the blush that wanted to burn her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Well...let's carry on then, shall we Sakura?" he asked, his voice smooth yet demanding. She was still in surprise as he twirled her again, and she found herself leading him in the same movements that she had taken only a few moments ago.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,_

His sandals eventually joined her boots, his feet now carefully flowing over the grass like hers. She smiled as she closed her eyes, dipping down and spinning back up. Her hands only met his chest as she did, and he smirked as he lowered his head down, his lips meeting hers. Her eyes opened for a moment, but fluttered closed again as she leaned into him.

They pulled away, eyes closed but smiles on their faces. They whispered the last line of the song against one another before moving closer to kiss again.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_


End file.
